kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Maurice Cole
Maurice Cole (モーリス・コール, Mōrisu Kōru) is a senior student at Weston College and the former Prefect's Fag of Edgar RedmondKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 21 He is part of the Red House, classified by his gentility.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 21 Appearance Maurice Cole is a young man with a refined outlook. He has emerald green eyes, notably long eyelashes, and thick locks of curly golden hair. Maurice is renowned as the most handsome boy in Weston College, but Soma Asman Kadar is the first to discover that he resorts to makeup to earn this status.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 35-36 He dresses in a suit and tie, as part of his school uniform. He formerly wore a rose fastened onto the collar of his coat to reflect his position as a Prefect's Fag of the Scarlet Fox dormitory. He also dons a Scarlet Fox badge on the front of his coat to indicate his occupation as a student. Personality When addressing others, particularly his superior, Edgar Redmond, Maurice appears convivial and polite. He had offered to pour tea for Edgar, and accepted his compliments graciously.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 11 Maurice is namely complaisant as he seeks to please Edgar, such as when he attended a cricket tournament to cheer him on.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 11 Moreover, Maurice disperses joy and enthusiasm when exchanging pleasantries with others.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 24 Ciel Phantomhive had described Maurice's attitude as "unhesitating" and "relaxed."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 3 However, Maurice dislikes hard work, and hence, he resorts to using dirty methods, such as beguiling others to complete his tasks for him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 2-3 When Sebastian Michaelis tailed Maurice to analyze his activity patterns, he concluded that Maurice often claims credit for the work others have done in his place.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 6-7 Maurice essentially leaves all of his Fag work for others to carry out, as indicated when he had allegedly prepared a complex meal in a short length of time, in spite of the fact that should have required hours to make.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 15 Furthermore, a number of four students have fallen victim to Maurice's deception, signifying his excellence in trickery and stratagem. He is, in actuality, cold and calculating, and he explains that his capability of manipulating people is a "skill" and asserts that he is merely putting the otherwise "average" people into good use.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 24 He is boastful of his appearance and reputation as the most beautiful person in the school. Additionally, Maurice is envious of people who excel,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 34 and undertakes dishonest practices to suppress them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 32 For instance, he purposely told Ciel the wrong time to meet up with the prefects so that they will be angered, but did not admit to the act.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 24 When Ciel confronted him with the evidence of his schemes, Maurice resorted to using his entourage to bind him and then executed violence.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 25-26 As he later discloses, Maurice is the younger brother of his family, and thus, will never inherit a title. As such, he wants to become the prefect of Red House, and uses others to get close to Edgar and earn his trust. He was devastated when Edgar subsequently canceled their relationship upon learning the truth.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 33-34 Plot Public School Arc At the Swan Gazebo, Maurice offers another cup of tea for his prefect, Edgar Redmond. After doing so, Edgar praises the quality of his tea, and Maurice is delighted.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 The prefects then compliment how exceptional Ciel Phantomhive is with his work and decide that he should visit them the following day at 2 PM.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 12-19 Maurice cheerily volunteers to personally relay the information to Ciel; however, upon meeting with Ciel, he deliberately tells him to come at 4 PM.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 19-24 As a result, Ciel arrives two hours later than the appointed time, which exasperates the prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 Ciel states that he was told to come at 4 PM, but Maurice denies this, claiming that he had clearly informed Ciel of the correct time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 32 .]] Soon after, Soma Asman Kadar enrolls in the school and persistently badgers Maurice to be friendly to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 5-6 Later, Soma inadvertently crashes his elephant into Maurice's dorm room, and Maurice is forced to share a room with Soma, much to his reluctance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 8-10 In the middle of the night, Maurice goes to the post room to send flower-shaped cards to certain students (written on there are instructions to completing his Fag tasks), and is oblivious to Soma, who is observing him from a distance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 11 The next day, in the third art room, Maurice is confronted by Ciel, who presents evidence of his using others to do his Fag duties.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 15-22 Maurice calls in a group of boys to seize Ciel,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 23 and, after burning the flower-shaped cards,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 24 he orders his entourage to remove Ciel's clothes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 26 He prepares a camera so that he can capture the humiliating moments. Suddenly, Ciel calls for help.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 27 severs their brotherly bond.]] At this, Edward, Herman, Gregory, and Lawrence arrive to disband the group that was holding Ciel in custody.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 28-30 Ciel reveals to Maurice that all the paintings in the room, where the confrontation took place, have wires behind them, leading to gramophones in the Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 31-32 Edgar has been listening to the entire incident, and as a result, he relieves Maurice of his duties as a Fag.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 33 Maurice breaks down in grief, and Ciel urges Maurice to be honest with the other boys; he has ordered Sebastian to distribute pictures from the school roof of Maurice putting makeup on, thus showing that his beauty is superficial.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 34-35 In an attempt to get back at Ciel, at the June 4th cricket tournament, Maurice acts as an informer and intentionally tells the inspectors to check up on Blue House. Soon after, they dismiss Lau and his women dressed in lecherous clothing—whom of which have served as deliberate distractions to the other dormitories during the game, but no one besides Maurice was willing to complain about it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 18 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Maurice is the forty-first most popular character in the series, with 6 votes. He shares this spot with Kelvin, who also received 6 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Yana Toboso and her assistants nicknamed him "Croissant" because his hair resembles a croissant.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji, VIII References Navigation pl:Maurice Cole es:Maurice Cole pt-br:Maurice Cole it:Maurice Cole Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Male characters Category:Public School Arc